Fresh Prince of Canterlot
by Cutewolf1
Summary: Prince Blueblood is the one who end up turned into Alicorn? Not Twilight Sparkle? How on universe that could hap... oops, I forgot to mention that some evil entities was the culprit of that! So, what will happen then?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

A sudden shock-wave filled the royal hall, drowning everything inside with a chilling red light. Everybody suddenly feel a heavy presence among them, filled with anger and hatred... luckily, the unicorns as well as princess Celestia intuitively knew that those anger and hatred was actually directed to the evil Queen of the Changelings, who still try her best to stand still despite the newest power show inside the hall.

"L... Luna... don..." said Celestia in horror, thinking about the first person capable to generate such power, since she knew Twilight Sparkle is still running full gallop towards them alongside the real Princess Candace.

"Where is My Sister you Bitch!" said a deep voice who was unmistakably a colt, and before long, a white unicorn colt appears, his eyes glow red, and powerful surge of dark Magic emanates from him. And at his neck, the Alicorn amulet glow with an eerie red light.

"Who are you? Did you think you can challenge me?" said Queen Chrysalis, still tried to appear defiant.

"B... Bl... Blueblood... h... how c..." said Princess Celestia, still tied inside the vile cocoon, but regain enough consciousness to recognize her most snobbish, jerkass, but deep inside, naive nephew.

"Ouch, auntie, don't worry! This changeling bitch will definitely pay for what she do..." said Blueblood towards Princess Celestia.

"B... just help release me and we'll talk about this..." said Princess Celestia, but before she could talk, suddenly a green magic fly towards her, only to to be intercepted by a red streak of magic.t

"Don't you think you can try to gang on me." said Queen Chrysalis while trying her best to hold the red surge who fly towards her.

"How dare you strike your filthy insect hooves towards my auntie? You will pay for this, BITCH!" said Prince Blueblood all while pressing the magical red surge to attack Chrysalis.

"Blueblood, how could you use the e..." said Princess Celestia, who's still confused on how to comment.

"This magic amulet? Just recently seize it from a lowly peasant magician who stole it from the museum in the first place. I'm lucky that she try to test it near me when I go shopping. It's all just a matter of knocking her..." said Blueblood while Celestia suddenly got an irresistible urge to facehoof.

"Enough, you'll pay for..." said Chrysalis but at the same time Twilight Sparkle and the Real Princess Candace break into the Royal Hall, startling her enough so Blueblood's red surge now not only hit her, but cleanly pierce through her head, from under her horn and leave behind her tattered mane, spilling some changeling brain matters behind and...

*EVERYPONY SHOCKED!*

"W... wha... Bluey..." said Twilight Sparkle, her face all turned white seeing Chrysalis basically insta-killed in front of her.

"B... Lil Brother... wha..." said Princess Candace, also shocked to see a direct murder spell used.

"Oops... not my fault! Not my fault!" said Prince Blueblood who suddenly lost red glow inside his eyes and horn, exchanging that with an equally shocked face.

And before long, all changelings almost immediately drop dead in an unholy cry of agony, looks like the death of their queen sent a painful wave painful enough to kill them... slowly... but well, nopony do anything except watching the events unfolded with fear...

"B... Blueblood... don't say you..." said Princess Celestia, expecting the worst, but before anything happens, a genuinely concerned Blueblood come to her side and rip the cocoon to release her (it helps when the cocoon are weakened too).

"Don't worry auntie, nopony aside of those filthy evil changelings got hurt..." said Prince Blueblood, retaining his smug smile yet again...

"B... but..."

"Guards! Clean those filthy corpses!" said Prince Blueblood to the shocked Royal Guards.

"B... Blueblood... What did you just did...?" said Shinning Armour who also regains his consciousness, before long Candace and Twilight Sparkle run towards him and hug him tightly.

"Well, shiny... I... I honestly don't know..." said Prince Blueblood with an equally confused face.

"Blueblood..." Princess Celestia tried to say anything carefully, a wrong move and anything could.

"Yes auntie?" said Prince Blueblood.

"Umm... nothing... thank you..." that's all Celestia could say while still fearing the worst thing.

* * *

_Next Morning, Celestia's Private Chamber:_

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Candace, and Shinning Armour stand inside the closed, and double sealed with magic-proof chamber, all with equally horrified expressions painted to their faces.

"So you said for whatever reasons, Blueblood's power couldn't be curbed?" said Shinning Armour.

"Yes, the Alicorn amulet will amplify an unicorn's power, even if that unicorn was just a common ones... but you all know... with Blueblood's Royal blood inside of him..." said Princess Celestia.

"Yeah, but I still couldn't believe that he basically got that Amulet from Trixie in what we could say... Drunk Chariotting... his chaffeurs as well as himself drunk too much Mustang Brandy and..." said Twilight Sparkle when Celetia cut her off.

"I also think about that, what does Trixie plan with the Alicorn Amulet... but... think about it..." said Celestia.

"But to be fair, Brother Bluey actually saved us, and we all know that Chrysalis and the Changelings are killed because Bluey can't really control the Power Surge from that Amulet..." said Candace.

"We know, but thou shalt know that those Amulet hold the power of Our evil brother... the Dark King Sombra, before he was cursed into mere unicorn by our mother..." said Luna, all quaking with fear.

"W... what? So does this mean..." said Candace.

"Yes... right now, Blueblood has all the power of Alicorn Sombra ADDED to his own power. But he did not possess the evil intent towards us... so we can't exactly banish him using the Elements of Harmony..." said Celestia.

"Hold on... why do you want to banish Bluey?" asked Twilight

"Imagine what will happen if his snobness, jerkassness, and idiocy suddenly... and what if Sombra..." said Celestia.

"But to be fair, he didn't have any evil intent towards us, and that meant we can't use the Elements of Harmony against him... and so, even if we could provoke him enough to hate us... it's a gamble with low percentage of success..." said Luna.

"But... why not you simply ask Bluey to just drop the Alicorn Amulet and we'll call it a nice day?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Umm... I'm affffrrrrrraidddddd... the Alicorn Amulet... *sigh*... is no more... just look at his new wings..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at his bedroom inside the Canterlot Castle, Prince Blueblood is still sleeping, and he doesn't know about his new set of wings yet..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! A Pony fanfic! FINALLY!... Yes2, in this fic, I assume Princess Candance is Blueblood's elder sister, and Twilight knew Blueblood , but the assumption ends here, and Blueblood will be still a royal jerkass snob with a heart of half-gold half-dirt (he's good towards his own family and friends, but don't expect him to be nice for anyone else).

And please be gentle... I'm still new here and perhaps errors in languages... are too manY WAAAGH!

Thank you for readin' :D


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

"Ouch... my heeeeaaaaadddddd..."

*TWACK!* *CRASH!*

"Wh... whaaa?"

And so, this morning, Prince Blueblood wake up with a heavy head just like he got a hangover. Well, something feels like hanging over, and he found himself hanging over the lamp fixtures under the ceiling.

"Well, that was awkward..." and Blueblood then tries to move arround when...

*CRASH!* *CRACK!*

And to his surprise, he then notice something is weird with his back, there is a long, white, thing, stick out like...

"A Wingboner?... hold on... I swear I didn't drunk too much Mustang Brandy last..."

But then he decided to examine his flight ability back into his bed, much to his surprise, what he think as merely gentle nudge on his wing muscle caused his wings to flap wildly, and to put it lightly, he crashed over the castle wall and fly uncontrollably...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIII SWWEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNTTTTTTTT DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK KK MMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDD DDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...!" Blueblood shout in complete panic as he fly uncontrollably towards the observation tower.

*CRASH!* *TWINKLE!* *BONK!*

"MY FLOWERS!" shout Princess Luna in horror, seeing a quarter of her collections of Expensive Potted Flowers and Bonsai destroyed in an instant.

"Ouch..."

"Blueblood... what are..."

"Sorry auntie... I didn't..."

And then Princess Luna remembers that Blueblood just got a new set of wings, well, those wings are white, and looks pretty much like her sister's wing... Thank Father Solaris and Mother Gaia... those wings didn't looks like Sombra's old Bat-Wings at all... there's still hope that... but...

"Well... Blueblood... you didn't feel anything funny right?" asked Princess Luna, fearing the worst that Sombra's power could manifest himself in the worst possible...

"I feel like I've drunk too much, and what the frick those wings do upon my back! I can't control..." said Blueblood while Luna shut his snout off with her hoof, and examine her now-sightly larger as well as leaner nephew, with his new set of wings.

"Hmm, Blueblood, try to relax your wings first, do not put them in that manner... yeah, try to relax your back muscles and think about walking normally on ground... oh, no... try not to have your wing stand straight at all times..."

"You mean this Solaris-damnit Wingboner? Auch!" said Blueblood while suddenly a golden magical wave hit his wings and forced them to be folded... neatly but painfully.

"Well, Blueblood... looks like you must at first... learn how to properly use your wings... With your newfound powers and your clumsiness, you just ruined the western wing of Canterlot castle..." said Princess Celestia calmly, while looking at the wing-slash marks carved upon the western part of the Canterlot Castle...

"O... UUggGGnnnNHHHHHH... Auntieeee... THis... iss... painfulllll..." said Blueblood.

"OOps... looks like I misfold your wings... sorry..."

...

* * *

"And so, you'll get the proper flying lessons tommorow morning, remember to not coming late and no drinking alcohol while flying!" said Princess Celestia to Blueblood, who now stand inside the Study room with Luna and Candace.

"Ouch, right Auntie... but by the way..." asked Blueblood looking for the steel pillory-like device that strap his wings tightly to his back.

"Oh, that way your wings won't destroy my Plants again..." said Princess Luna.

"But Auntie... this..."

"Well, this was not for restraining your wing Bluey... that was for..." said Candace... while stuttering and trying to found some reasons.

Luna is at loss of words, true, they actually tried to restrain Blueblood's new wings until he got proper flying lessons... no reasons to risk Blueblood suddenly got into uncontrolled flight and smashing buildings at Canterlot (well, Alicorn have super strength don't ya think? Think of Superman without control of his powers)

"For the development of strength inside your new wing muscles... It will be opened once you reach Ponyville." said Princess Celestia.

"And why I must..." whined Blueblood.

"Well, this wasn't a punishment my dear Nephew... You will need to accustom yourselves with this... and... we thought Ponyville will be a good place to start... I've ordered for you a Room inside the Ponyville Library, as well as... hiring one of the best team of Flyers in Equestria to train you..." said Princess Celestia.

"I have a bad feelings about this..." Princess Candace whisper to Luna...


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

An azure coloured unicorn mare with bright cyan mane shivers quietly at the furthest room inside the Dungeon of Canterlot Palace. She tried her best to ignore the cold, damp, place who now engulf her entirety, but alas, her star-draped cape and even her magician's hat are gone. She held her head close to her chest, her hooves clutching her body tightly while lying prone on her side. Tears slowly streams from her now reddened eyes.

As she tried her best to ignore her current conditions, she faintly heard some voices murmur along the stairway…

"Where's she?"

"Prince Blueblood told us to lock her up inside the magic-proof cell, the deepest and furthest room inside this dungeon."

"Oh, that's why I can't sense her… Guards, give me the key to her cell…"

"Allright Ma'am…"

She tried to lift her head slowly when she heard her cell door creaks, and to her astonishments, Princess Luna, Princess Candace, and Shinning Armour soon enter her room.

"Wha… D… o… dn…" Trixie tried her best to utter a word, but she could manage only a faint, coarse whisper.

"Shinning Armour, help her stand, Candace, give her food and medicines." said Princess Luna, and soon, Candace and Shinning Armour immediately help Trixie stand and eat her meal.

"We, the Royal Princesses of Canterlot decides to gave you a limited pardon… However… you must explain to us first, why and how you got the possession of the Alicorn Amulet..." said Princess Luna in stern voice.

"A…. a… I…"

"Please finish your meal first, I'm so sorry but looks like Blueblood treat you really…" said Princess Candace but Luna immediately cut her off.

"If I were the one who found you, I probably ordered worse fate for you myself, thief. Stealing the evil Alicorn Amulet is not something trivial and it could endanger the security of Canterlot itself. You should think yourself really lucky, Blueblood only ordered the Guards to lock and totally isolate you until somebody with higher authority than himself have spare time to interrogate you… and luckily, Princess Celestia insisted to treat you well as long as you are cooperative with us…" said Princess Luna.

"T… t…" Trixie tried to say something, but Shinning Armour immediately shove the bowl of oats to her mouth.

"Eat this quickly… we do not have enough time to spare… just answer our questions truthfully and the Princesses will decide if you deserve their mercy. Do not try to lie, or we will gave you fate worse than this…" said Shinning Armour in menacing tone.

"Shinning…" said Princess Candace.

"Hmph… just let him do his job Candace, we need to be stern with this criminal… no need to show her your soft side." said Princess Luna.

"Well… and for this Criminal, we shall show little mercy!" said Shinning Armour while hitting the wall behind Trixie with his front hoof.

"Shinning! Don't…" said Princess Candace.

"Let him do his job." said Princess Luna.

"…"

"…"

* * *

Two hours later, the guards come and escort Trixie into the Canterlot Detention Center, technically another prison, but at least that place is definitely better than the ancient Dungeon under the Canterlot Castle. She will be fed and treated better there, and perhaps, if she shown good behaviors, she'll be free in a month or less.

Meanwhile, inside Princess Celestia's Private Chamber, Princess Luna, Princess Candace, Shinning Armour, as well as Princess Celestia herself are discussing the recent matters.

"Can't believe it… so basically she stole the Alicorn Amulet to hurt my sister?" said Shinning Armour.

"Yeah, and WE must try our best to restrain you from REALLY hurt her… I know you and auntie Luna are supposed to be the bad cops… but…" said Candace while smacking her hoof onto Shinning Armour's head.

"Ouch… sorry Candace… b… but…" said Shinning Armour.

"It's very understandable for Shinning Armour to get really angry over that, but Candace is right, you are supposed to merely intimidate her to confess, and moving her to trust Candace, not to really hurt her." said Princess Luna.

"Yeah, yeah… I know that's my fault… You all knew already that I am not too used to interrogate spies and criminals, that's what Baron Oakshield do, not me!" Shinning Armour whines over.

"I know, Baron Oakshield, the head of Equestrian Intelligence Agency, may be better than you in some aspects, but as you knew, only those with Royal Family security clearances could have access to this information related to the Alicorn Amulet. That's why I ordered you as the one who play bad cop along with Luna." said Princess Celestia.

"Yeah… and Blueblood actually ordered the guards to wait for someone with higher authority than him. To be fair, Haddock Oakshield is a Baron, and Blueblood is a Royal Duke, only Candace, myself, and Tia has that authority. And you could not order the interrogation yourself, since you are technically also a Royal Duke, used to be Blueblood's equal." said Princess Luna.

"Yeah, and very technically, Blueblood is now the regnant Prince alongside us, since he's now already turned into Alicorn… I just hope he didn't have any ideas over it… but very very technically, a Royal Alicorn Prince could lay claim upon the throne of King Solaris… and we barely survived Sombra's coup if not because our Mother's sacrifice..." said Princess Celestia.

"I hope we could quickly locate the lost Crystal Empire and put permanent seal on Sombra's remaining powers… If he could reach and manipulate Blueblood, this could be the end of Equestria…" said Princess Luna.

"I just hope that Twilight could help Blueblood… erm… control his now hundred-fold magical powers… and the Wonderbolts could teach him how to fly without causing major property damages…" said Princess Candace.

"And speaking about the Alicorn Amulet, it was stolen from the Museum exhibitions... I'll soon call all the Canterlot Historical Museum's board of Directors, and gave them a long lectures about the importance of security..." said Princess Celestia.

"Speaking of which, we've allready detain Blueblood's personal chaffeurs for questioning... indeed, it's an awkward thing since we're technically saved by their drunk-driving, but still... at least they're now working back into the Royal Guard under the premise of work rotations, and we're sure Blueblood's current chaffeurs are chosen from the most disciplined cadres of the Royal Guards." said Princess Luna.

"And about your sister, Twilight Sparkle, since the three of us willl be busy upon locating the Crystal Empire, which will be our most pressing concern, she will..." said Princess Candace while Shinning Armour immediately cut her up.

"W… Wait a second… Twily is with your brother?" said Shinning Armour nervously.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that? Aside of us, the Alicorns, your sister is the one with most experience handling vast magical power, I trust her to…" said Princess Celestia.

"Y… Princess… You… don't… remember…? Ho… How Twily… see Blueblood… the first time…?" said Shinning Armour.

"Ooopsie…" said Princess Candace.

"Uh-Oh." said both Luna and Celestia at the same time.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

Today looks almost like just another day at the Ponyville Library, save for the unusual level of cleanliness as well as some minor decorations placed inside. The resident librarian, Twilight Sparkle, definitely looks prettier this day, having unusually tying her mane with a tight bun and wearing a fancy glasses. Another things to be seen are a bucket of ice on top of the Librarian's desk, along with two crystal glasses and a jar full of cookies.

"Howdy Twilight! Here's yah brandy!" said Applejack, who soon enter the Library carrying a bottle of one of the best Apple brandy in equestria, to be fair, it's not hers, according to the date written at the bottle's label, it was made when Granny Smith is still a young mare.

"Ow thanks AJ, umm, Apple Family's Traditional Golden Brandy... check... and thanks for your..." said Twilight while levitating a big bag full of bits towards Applejack.

"Hiya Twilight, ah'm know that ah shouldn't prying around with yer own business, but may ah ask bout this purchase? seven thousand bits for seventy years old apple brandy is a fair deal for the Princesses' consumption, but ah don't heard that the Princesses will be visitin ere this..." said Applejack while putting the bag of bits inside her saddlebag.

"I said this is for Royal dinner AJ, not the Princesses..."

"Ah, so your brother and Princess Candace will be here then?"

"Umm... haven't you heard..."

"Wait a minute! Is dis for dat snotty snob Prince Blueblood? Come on Twilight, you know that..."

"Bluey isn't a snotty snob AJ, and this will be his first official visit as..." said Twilight, looks like a little annoyed, which was unusual for her.

"Hey, ain't ya remember dat he's the one who spit mah apple fritters at the gala?"

"Watch your mouth AJ, Bluey is not..." said Twilight Sparkle, but before she finish talking, a purple blur quickly grab Applejack and push her outside the library.

"Spike! What in tarnation!"

"Sorry AJ, but this is for the best! Prince Blueblood is now the Hero of Equestria, saviour of Canterlot, and..."

"Wait a second Spike, while ah don really knowin bout unicorn magics, and ah won't deny dat Prince is a hero, but ah don think dat Twilight spendin a romantic dinner with dat jerkass is a right thing to do, ya know what he've done with Rarity of all mares!"

"No AJ, well... this is a long story... to be fair..."

"... ..."

"..."

"... ..."

"So basically Twilight is smitten with dat Jerkass?"

"Yeah, and... to be really fair, Princess Celestia herself is the one who declared that Blueblood should..."

"Wait a minute Spike! THAT JERKASS IS HERE?!" said Rarity who suddenly drop by, and drop a roll of carpet that she's currently carryng.

"R... Rarity... this isn't w..."

"Hey Rarity, that Jerkass Prince think that he could seduce Twilight so easily... we should gave him a lesson, I'll call Rainbow Dash!"

"Great Idea! Now he'll regret coming to Ponyville!"

"W... wait! APPLEJACK! RARITY! WAIT!" shout Spike in futility, looking that those two mares immediately galloping off the Library.

"..."

"So, those two will try to do a surprise Party for Prince Blueblood? I'll help them for the PARTYYYYY!' said Pinkie Pie who suddenly bouncing in and out and before long, she vanishes again.

"SPIKE! don't let anyone enter the Library! I must restrain them from hurting Bluey!" said Twilight who suddenly dart out from the inside, galloping towards the other mares...

"... I have bad feelings about this... seriously..." said Spike, speechless.


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

* * *

"Wha… ouch… be careful… with my new shiny wings please…" whined Prince Blueblood when one of his new Bodyguards unlocking the 'Wing Stretcher for Extra Strength', when they're on the Ponyville airspace.

"Of course my Prince, here, after land on that field, you could do some stretching while waiting for your Wonderbolt trainer, Soarin." said the unicorn guard who unlock his 'Wing Stretcher'.

"And just be calm and try to not distracted by your newfound flying prowess my Prince, flying is actually easy, most of the Pegasi could fly well in primary school." said the other guard, a Pegasus, who pull the flying chariot.

"Yeah, by the way, actually I still prefer my old friends to accompany me here… too bad, Auntie said that Typhoon and Silverwing will be rotated back into Pegasi Guard Squadron, I miss their witty banters and…" said Prince Blueblood while the unicorn guard quickly supplant.

"No worry my Prince, those two merely back in their old jobs, and they actually being promoted to be directly trained under Baron Haddock Oakenshield himself, they will definitely transformed into the best, most well disciplined Royal Guard troopers." said the unicorn guard.

"Hey, you called trained under that Ol'Stuffypants a promotion? Excuse me, but I'm the brightest stallion in Equestria, and I knew that those two are being actually disciplined…" said Prince Blueblood while that unicorn guard quickly cut his speech.

"for drunk charioting… yeah, we all knew about that, but still… without that particular accident, even Princess Celestia herself admit that they actually end up saving Equestria. We all knew already about Baron Oakenshield's Infernal training from Hades… and actually the Princesses themselves thought that you could get some benefits of his training, but alas, in their wisdom, they sent you to Ponyville to learn about your newest potentials with the Elements of Harmony…" said the unicorn guard.

"Oh, the horror… I simply can't imagine what will my handsome constitution suffers under that Ol'Stuffypants' training regime… still, I'm glad that I knew something about Twilight, we're old acquaintance in the School of Gifted Unicorns afterall." said Prince Blueblood.

"Speaking of which… we'll land on that Apple Orchards soon, and prepares for your flight lesson…"

"…"

"Hey, I think I see another Pegasi already train here too… cyan mare with rainbow mane, yellow mare with pink mane, and orange filly with purple mane… I think…"

"Well, looks like they are merely practicing basic things, and the sky are wide enough for us, don't worry my Prince…"

* * *

"Just calm down and do not think about falling Scoot! You can do it! Maintain this!" said Rainbow Dash.

"B… but Raibow Dash… I… I…" said Scootaloo, frantically flap her wings to keep her floating about six feet in the air.

"Don't worry Scootaloo, even if you're falling… if you don't mind, we'll keep you safe… I and Rainbow Dash will definitely catch you…" said Fluttershy.

"Just keep this for another five minutes and we'll finish this for to… wait a second… did I just see Applejack and Rarity galloping towards us?" said Rainbow Dash.

"You could go down now Scootaloo… just slowly control your wing flap… that's good… just like that… slowly… slowly….. OUFFF!" said Fluttershy while Scootaloo too quickly shut her wings and she ends up falling on top of her.

"I… I'm sorry Fluttershy…" said Scootaloo, sad.

"Don't worry Scoot… I… I'm also trying hard to learn to fly… you know… Just never lost your hope to…" said Fluttershy while suddenly Applejack and Rarity quickly shout towards Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW DASH! You must help us with this one! The Jerk Prince will be here soon and we'll…" said Rarity.

"We must gave him a lesson before Twilight found…" said Applejack but Rainbow Dash quickly cut them.

"Jerk Prince who?" asked Rainbow Dash, confused.

"Prince Blueblood! that New Alicorn who…" said Rarity.

"… B… but… we… we knew that… if you don't mind… that Prince Blueblood is the one who saved Equestria from Changeling invas…" said Fluttershy.

"But think about what he done to me! To Applejack! We must gave him a lesson!" said Rarity.

"Eeek…" said Fluttershy when…

"Excuse me commoners, but have you seen a blue stallion in Wonderbolt suit near here?" said Prince Blueblood, who suddenly appear behind Fluttershy.

"A WONDERBOLT?!" said Rainbow Dash.

"…"


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

* * *

"YOU!" said Rarity while looking towards Prince Blueblood with utmost anger.

"YOU! That lowly gold-digger who caked me at the Gala!" said Prince Blueblood, but before he do anything, Applejack quickly deliver her hardest bucking kick towards his flank, sending our poor prince hurtling towards the other edge of Sweet Apple Acres, however, she failed to consider Blueblood's new set wings... that was untrained, so Prince Blueblood tries to frantically flap his wings and...

"WAAAA... WHY? WHYYYYYY!?" cried Blueblood while flying wildly across apple trees, breaking and cutting a lot of those poor trees. Before richoeting wildly towards the Everfree forest.

"Wooops..." said Applejack, who are now jaw droppingly speechless after seeing the destruction caused by Blueblood's wild flight.

"Sis, you're grounded... for a month..." said Big Macintosh who suddenly appears behind Applejack.

"Eh uh... brotha... ah don't mean..." Applejack tried to defend herself.

"Ah lookin bout it with mah own eye sis, that was ya who buckin dat poor Prince, and destroyin a quarter of our Apple trees. Now better fix up all the mess first, or ah callin granny!" said Big Macintosh, who soon slowly trot towards the Everfree Forest.

"B... But brotha... that was..." said Applejack.

"Ah don't wanna hear anythin AJ, fix up all yer mess or ye'r be grounded for a month..." said Big Mac while not slowing his trot at all.

"But... where ah ya goin?" said Applejack.

"Ah must ask him fer forgiveness AJ, he's a Royalty! A prince and ah don't want our family to get in trouble with our honourable guest... now, do yer job!" shouted Big Mac and he now too far to be seen...

"BUCK!" said Applejack angrily.

"Hey darling, I'm so sorry, I put you into this..." said Rarity, who quickly ask for forgiveness about all of this.

"And where's the Wonderbolt?" said Rainbow Dash, who are now annoyed by sudden loss of information about Wonderbolts.

"No worry Rarity, that's mah own fault, now, just help me fixin all of dis and we'll call it even..." said Applejack, but suddenly, two Pegasi Royal guards and one Unicorn Royal guard appear at her side and...

"Where does Prince Blueblood go?" asked the Unicorn Royal Guard.

"Uh... he went into the Everfree Forest?" said Applejack, fearing that those Royal Guards may arrest her... or...

"Thank you Milady..." the Unicorn Royal Guards and his Pegasi friends now quickly trotting towards the Everfree Forest, leaving Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo confused as hell.

"Do ya'all think it was all real? ah'm kicking an Alicorn and all they said was 'thank ya milady'?" asked Applejack to no one in particular.

"Well, perhaps they knew that Snobbish Bastard Jerk deserve it!" said Rarity.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO POOR BLUEY?!" suddenly Twilight Sparkle angrily shout behind them.

"Oh hi Twilight, ah'm just bucking him to the Everfree Forest, ah hope dat ya..." said Applejack but Twilight quickly cut her speech.

"If something happened to Bluey! You'll get the consequence!" said Twilight who now quickly running full gallop towards the Everfree Forest as well...

"Ouw, who's next?" said Rainbow Dash when she heard a bouncy Pink Mare suddenly appears behind them as well.

"Hey, where did that Princey Bluey goin? I want to gave him a biggest bestest prettiest princiest Par-Tay EVER for his new Alicornhood! I allready baked a cupcake weighing a ton, and I want everyone to eat it in Prince Blueblood's Alicornhood Party! Where is he where is he where is he where is he?" said Pinkie Pie.

"He's go to the Everfree Forest..." said Rarity, uninterested with this development.

"Oh really? I should go there too! Wuiiiiiiiii..." said Pinkie Pie who quickly bounce full speed towards the everfree forest.

"Hiya ladies, have you lookin a white Alicorn with Blonde mane near here?" said Soarin, who're now...

"Please don't said you will go to the Everfree Forest too..." said Rainbow Dash, who are now...

"Oh no, Everfree Forest then? Do you have any pies? I think Prince Blueblood's flying lesson schedule could be postponed if you have a pie..." said Soarin.

"Oh... I think we currently don't have any... but I'll bake you one if you not going to the Everfree Forest with them..." said Rainbow Dash, who now blinking her eyes and winking towards Soarin', making him really nervous... about this particular Wonderbolt-Wannabe...

"Uh... perhaps... I should... stick to my schedule... bye ladies..." said Soarin who quickly soar towards the Everfree Forest himself.

_*Everypony left facehoof-ed*_

"Duh, now should we go to the Everfree Forest as well?" said Rainbow Dash.

"No we won't... just help mah fixin all those fallen trees, ok?" plead Applejack.

"Allright Darling... whatever you say, we'll help ya, I personally think I shouldn't dirty myself to search for that jerkass inside the Everfree Forest... and rather better helping you instead... hope he was thrown into the Poison Joke, so he'll got his lesson..." said Rarity.

"Umm... can I... if you all don't mind... I've promised Scoot's parents that she'll back home before lunch..." said Fluttershy.

"Well, no problem Fluttershy... Let's call it for a day Scoot, and don't forget your lesson today..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Allright, thanks Rainbow Dash! Thanks Fluttershy!" said Scootaloo, who soon scooting on top of her scooter, scooting towards her home while Fluttershy fly behind her.

"Now, now... we three shall start fixing this mess..." said Applejack.

"How large is this?" asked Rarity, and she start looking at the hills and valleys, all with apple trees, as well as the wide field towards the edge of everfree forest, also filled with apple trees, and a quarter of it was fallen due to Prince Blueblood's richoeting flight.

"If we're workin hard non-stop, we'll finish this in the next week..." said Applejack.

"DUH!" whined Rainbow Dash.

"Shut yer mouth and start workin RD..." said Applejack.

"Okay, okay... I'll doing this in..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ten seconds flat? Impossible..." said Applejack who soon starting to gather some hammers, nails, and planks... they're goin to have a hard labour afterall...

"..."


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

* * *

"NOOOOOOO… OOO… ooo… ooo…" *CRASH* *BONK* *CRASH*

"…"

"Where am I?" said Prince Blueblood, confused as hell about his latest buck-powered flight helped by his own wild wingflaps.

"Oh, hi Prince Blueblood, looks like I'm the lucky one to meet you first!" said somepony who flying behind him.

"Who are… oh, you're my Flight Trainer from the Wonderbolts then." said Prince Blueblood, who are now getting less panic since at least he knew someone who could help him outta here.

"Soarin at your service…And since we're here, and the only practical means to go out quickly from this is by flying, you could consider our lesson started right now my prince."

"Good Idea… so… I actually want to ask about how to flap this buckin wing properly…" said Prince Blueblood.

"Oh, well… could you at first stretch your wing like this?" said Soarin while stretching his own wing.

"Hmm…" Blueblood also trying to match the wing position.

"After that, since you're practically a begineer, you should try to position your frontal wing edge aligned with your shoulders, it will help to easily divert air currents and gave you easier time on take off."

"Allright…"

"And then… start by this, try to simply flap your wing downwards and backwards, try it once and feel the airlift force. And oh, try to use minimum strength first…"

"Allright…" *flap* and after Prince Blueblood gently flap his wing once, nothing spectacular happened, he's not even lifted from the ground.

"Now, try to repeat it, with slightly stronger force… try it some times, but use your judgement, not to flap too hard or you'll be launched prematurely into the air."

"Allright…" *flap* *flap* *flap* *flap* *flap*

"Ok, good, do you feel the air currents generated by those wings?"

"Yea…"

"Then, you should now learn about the proper way to re-align your wing after generating lifting force, after flap your wings, you should gently twist the edge so it will facing upwards and front, try to minimize potential drag by following my movement…"

"Allright…"

…

*An hour later*

…

"So far, you're surprisingly good, my prince, at least you could properly hover now, but still didn't have proper skill in air control…"

"Well, training makes me hungry…"

"Me too… but where could we found…"

"And considering I'm only eating minimum amount of lunch because my acquaintance at Ponyville said that she wish to provide a big dinner… I think I could munch some commoner's foodstuffs then…"

"Well… but, why no one found us here? despite we're practically at this open field, surrounded by tose pretty blue flowers?"

"Well, I don't really knew about it… but hey… I think I seen some things…"

"Umm… what's that…"

"Looks like a big red ball and a big carrot…"

"And there's two white parrots watching us from a branch…"

"Hmmm…. what did we think about it? CARROT! Thank Solaris! FOOD!" said Prince Blueblood.

"Hmm… carrot pie…" said Soarin.

"Well... let's dig it then..."


	8. Part 7

**Chapter 07**

* * *

And while Prince Blueblood and Soarin are still looking to eat that carrot, suddenly, the two parrots quickly fly toward them and said.

"My Prince! DO NOT EAT THE CARROT! DO NOT EAT THE CARROT! IT COULD BE..."

"What?"

"We are your Pegasi guards! We've been somehow bewitched by something evil here, and we're turned into Parrots! That carrot could be..."

"Wha..." Blueblood and Soarin suddenly look at the newcomers, who's clearly parrots.

"Yes, we've not yet lookin for..." but something interrupt them.

*AHEM* *AHEM* "Guys, don't worry, I knew about the poison joke, and I've been waiting all the time, with them..." suddenly, the Unicorn guard appears behind the nearby tree with Big Mac, and behind them, Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks Celestia, you two are fine... come on guys, we're gonna go to Zecora, she could help to cure you two... And we could go back to Ponyville soon Bluey" said Twilight Sparkle, while winking towards Blueblood, who merely flick his mane arrogantly.

"Allright, but what are those carrot and big red ball?" Prince Blueblood asked to no one in particular.

"Eeyup, that ball is Applebloom's, ah don't know bout that carrot, but mah prince, ya should know that local carrots here could be quite big... Miss Sparkle, could you help with telekinetically move that ball? ah think Applebloom will be happy to get her ball back, coz she lost it yesterday..." said Big Mac.

"Allright..."

"So, does this carrot is safe to be eaten?" asked Soarin, who still drolled over the carrot.

"Perhaps..."

"Let's see Zecora then..."

* * *

So, after walking (and flying) for a while, and visiting Zecora's hut, the two royal Guards are now restored, and the three royal guards, Prince Blueblood, and Twilight Sparkle, go back to Ponyville. Big Mac carry the big red ball (after washing it squeaky clean), back to the Sweet Apple Acres. And speaking of which, Blueblood's entourage now carry back the Big Carrot to Ponyville, with all the intent to feast upon... hold on...

Let's back to Sweet Apple Acres...

"Thank ya Big Bro! You're the best!" said Applebloom while back on hugging her ball.

"Eeyup... just be careful next time!" said Big Mac in a little chastising manner.

"allright... speaking of which..."

"Ah found it in the Everfree Forest, ya should knew that it falls upon the poison jokes, ah warned ya, don't play near the Poison joke again..."

"Allright big bro..."

"hmpf, time to checkin on AJ and..."

"A.. wait a second, do ya knew where did Miss Carrot Top go? Ah asked her to look fer this ball, and ah don't think..."

"HOLY ****! APPLEBLOOM! DO YA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?"

"huh?"

And Big Mac quickly dart outside, running full gallop...


End file.
